shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollstein
Hollstein is the femslash ship between Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein from the Carmilla fandom. Canon Laura Hollis started out as just a 19-year old freshman attending Silas University. She has a wonderful roommate by the name of Betty, who drags her to a college party one night, and they end up having fun. The next day, Betty goes missing, and goes on a glorious adventure to find her. All of her plans are put on hold however, when Laura ends up with a new roommate, who is none other than a girl by the name of Carmilla Karnstein. They immediately clash, as Carmilla is known to be snarky and apathetic. She refuses to clean, and even continuously leaves hair in the shower drain. Laura and Carmilla are enemies. Overtime, Laura begins getting suspicious of Carmilla, and her whereabouts as well as her strange activities. These include, keeping a soy milk container full of blood, and setting random things on fire. With this strange activity that has been occurring, Laura is still investigating the disappearance of her previous roommate, and enlisted her friend Danny, who also has a missing friend, find her. They quickly realize that Carmilla has become involved and decide to trap her and get information. It turns out that Carmilla, is in fact, a vampire. a 334 year old vampire. With this new information, Laura and her friends Laf, Danny, and Perry decide to trap Carmilla and demand where the missing girls are. After a 9-day interrogation, Carmilla finally reveals her part in what happened to the missing girls. Laura unties Carmilla after she tells Laura her side of the story, establishing this new found trust between each other. ] When Carmilla is finally freed, her and Laura become friends, and as they fight the evil that is threatening their lives, and the university that they attend, they slowly become closer. With waltzing in their dorm room, and Carmilla being a total softie around Laura as she gives Laura her bed due to Perry being sound asleep in Laura's bed. They have an unexplained connection between each other. Laura reduces to being the "worst crush ever" before flopping down on Carmilla's bed. This happiness doesn't last very long however, as Carmilla's mother and the evil dean of the university (the one kidnapping the girls) intends on kidnapping Laura. With much convincing, Carmilla convinces her mother to sacrifice another person instead of Laura. This causes a tension between Carmilla and Laura when Laura finds out about what she did. Laura goes to fight the evil dean, and Carmilla goes to save her. Carmilla successfully slew the dean, and saves Laura and the entire campus. But she was killed alongside her mother. Devastated, Laura goes on about how heroic and amazing her useless lesbian (sort of) girlfriend was. Then suddenly, Danny and Perry barge in with none other than Carmilla herself. She is laid on Laura's bed, and revived by a soy milk container full of blood. After a few moments of Carmilla recovering from an intense fight and (almost) death, her and Laura engage in a toe-curling kiss. After the evil has been vanquished and Laura and Carmilla are happily a couple, it stops at a positive conclusion. Or so one might think. But, this is only the beginning of their heart-wrenching love story between these two. As the second season begins, they are staying in a different part of campus, after escaping and then suddenly being forced to flee back to campus. The two star-crossed lovers become closer than ever before as they try and figure out another way to escape the campus. ] Those plans are put on hold, when a few students are killed by an unknown force. Through figuring this out, Laura and Carmilla's relationship is strained when Laura depicts Carmilla as a hero, and Carmilla doesn't want to be seen as such. Carmilla's sister, Matska enters the picture, and her and Laura butt heads. Laura distrusting Mattie immediately, she repeatedly asks Carmilla to spy on her sister, and Carmilla refuses. This resorts in them breaking up after one month of being together. Carmilla admits to loving Laura, and the pair struggle to get along after the breakup. Eventually Laura ends up betraying Carmilla completely, and kills her sister. She eventually gains her trust back when Carmilla's life is put on the line once again by Laura. But, Laura successfully saves her. Though the relationship is still tense after everything that happened, it's clear that they still have deep feelings for each other. ] Carmilla learns how to forgive Laura as Laura stops depicting Carmilla as a hero. They ban together to stop evil once and for all, and become lovers again as Laura admits her true feelings, and Carmilla finally opens up. They finally defeat the evil, and Laura dies in Carmilla's arms. Without the help of their friends, Carmilla makes a deal with death herself, and manages to revive Laura and they live happily ever after. Carmilla gets a human life and they spend the next five years. Fanon They are the most popular ship in the webseries, there are multiple other ships known as Hollence, (Danny and Laura), Laferry, (Lafontaine and Perry), as well as Permonde (Perry and Mattie). The Fandom has written hundreds of fanfiction devoted to this famous ship, and they become more and more known on the internet. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Carmilla/Laura tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR :